vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver vs Trunks
Pre–Analysis D1G1T: Ahh a new battle Alexander: Wait doesn’t this feel weird since we are working on Leatherface vs the trapper *Axel,Max,and Me burst out of a portal onto a desk* Axel: Why did you took Ren sword Max: Don’t you mean take Axel: Still Max: But it look so pretty I couldn’t resist Okay Me: Great and where are we Alexander: What is happening Me: To be quick Max stolen Ren sword which could open portals and after a few universes we ended up here Max: Since we here let do a collab D1G1T: Even through I do want to have as much battles as we can do however his is beyond our abilities Axel: Um you do know we gave you the TMNT–*gets cut off by Max* Max: Don’t yell Axel: Fine anyways we gave you the tmnt battle royale Alexander: Okay still Max: Uhhhm *take out robots which surround the group* What do you say know D1G1T: What is happening now Max: If you won’t collab then I will activate kill mode on these robots which will kill both of you and Axel Axel: Why me Max: Cause I hate you Axel: Why does I never get the gratitude well not to ego stroking extant Max: Cause your black Axel: I’m white Max: *gives Axel the middle finger* screw you jack@$$ *shoot at axel who quickly dodge it* Alexander: Fine j-just Don’t kill us! Axel: O-o-o-o-o-Okay then I-I-I-ffff you can choose the battle we have 3 choices from Stewie and Biran vs Rick and Morty D1G1T: No thank you Max: Fry vs Finn Alexander: Nice idea but we’ll pass Me: Silver vs Trunks D1G1T and Alexander: Sure Max: Okay *push off Me and Axel off the table* Let’s begin Axel: Okay the future we all want to see and why not it has robots,flying cars,and more Smarter people or at least compared to now *under breath* cause of Max Max: I heard that anyways the future is nice or at least the expiations of it if you see some of these two future then you will be grateful of the present Me: These two futures are the protection of the world gone and with them being the only ones left and went back in time like our combatants today D1G1T: Like Silver the hedgehog the iblis trigger killer Alexander: And Trunks, one of the last Z-fighters Axel: Now we are going dig deeper into these two and see who would win in the battlerealm Trunks Alexander: Dragon ball Z a classic series Axel: But living in Well it be complete and utter s##t D1G1T: Y...e...ah it would be from rampage battles to androids killing sayinas Me: Speaking of the androids thing with the Z-fighters almost zero–o—uno the Androids known as 16 and 17 began their destruction of the city’s Max: Then a new hope sprung out of bulma Virginia called Trunks who train with Gohan to fight the androids Alexander: And when the time came well let just say.. Axel: Gohan was down a arm and was killed by a android and add insult to injury they lost Alexander: That is basically it but after a few time has past he fought them again and killed both of them D1G1T: Then cue time travel to prevent this thing from happening Me: But then it turns out the multiverse theory was correct and bada bing bada boom the cell games Max: Sponsor by hetap when your sap bring the tap Axel: Then after that he was killed then revived and after that cell ordeal he went back home and lived happily ever after D1G1T: Not! When Goku Black came Trunks has return and ready to kick @$$ and chew bubblegum and I all out of gum Alexander: Then Zamusa or something was killed and that brings us to now Me: And onto stats Feats One of the last Z–fighters in his timeline Causally killed Frieza and king Cole Held his own against perfect cell Became a time patroller defending from corruption Alongside Zen–Oh killed Zamasu and Black once and for all Axel: Trunks was one of the last Z–fighters in his timeline Max: He killed Frieza and king Cole D1G1T: He held his own against perfect cell Alexander: He become a time patroller from and defending from corruption Me: And he finishes off Goku Black And Zamasu off once for all Axel: But he have other stats Speed Can keep up with android 17 and 18 in combat With super Saiyan 2 can match super Saiyan 3 Goku in speed Could keep up with Goku Black to an extant Gains a speed increase with super Saiyan anger Me: Can keep up with 17 and 18 in combat Max: Super Saiyan 2 can match super Saiyan 3 Goku in Speed Axel: Could keep up with Goku Black to an extant D1G1T: Gains a speed increase with super Saiyan anger Alexander: But what useful That can’t survive a attack Max: Really Durability Survived beatdowns from androids 17 and 18 Survived attacks from super Saiyan blue Vegeta Survived multiple attacks from Goku Black And Zamasu Exponentially increase with super Saiyan anger Max: Survived beatdowns from 17 and 18 Axel: Taken attacks from super Saiyan blue Vegeta But he was holding back D1G1T: Survived Multiple attack’s from Goku Black And Zamasu Me: His Durability should increase by a huge margin in super Saiyan anger Alexander: Now to some other parts like the brave sword his main weapon during the series Me: It was given to him Tapion D1G1T: He can infuse it with DNA so does that mean the sword is.. Axel: NO! Max: Okay it can slice Mecha Frieza ease Me: Can reform the sword in super Saiyan anger Alexander: That correct Max: He have transformations with his forms of Super Saiyan 1,super Saiyan 2,and Super Saiyan anger which is more powerful than the last D1G1T: And Ki Which is a life force for everything in the dragonball universe and can be use for combat purposes Me: Grant them flight and can enhance their stats Axel: However he still have a few weaknesses Weaknesses Even though he is smart he can be a bit reckless He can’t sense unnatural Ki like androids Has limited Ki reserves The brave sword can be broken with enough force Alexander: He can’t sense unnatural Ki like androids Max: Even through he is smart he can be a bit reckless Me: He have limited Ki reserves Axel: His sword can be broken with enough force Me: But overall everything even with his flaws he smart,strong,and fast enough to save his future Silver Max: Ahh Sonic 06 oh how much I despise you with Silver you being third in command Axel: *sigh* Anyways the backstory well in the future is absolutely trash the city is filled with lava and broken cities like poma if people in Brooklyn was there Me: Cause of the iblis then a person called Silver who went back in time to stop the person who triggered the future of c##p D1G1T: Sums up the game Alexander: Onto feats Feats Combated Sonic And Shadow With help defeated Solaris Can fight evenly with infinite for a minute Axel: He fight against Sonic And Shadow Alexander: With a bit help he defeated Solaris Me: He Fought against Infinite and was on par with him for a minute Max: Nicely done without basing his head against a wall D1G1T: Onto Strength Strength Able to lift his own meteor smash with a lot of his telekinesis Causally throws meteors at people Besides his telekinesis he is weak in physical strength Max: Without telekinesis He is weeeeeaaaaaakkkkkk Axel: But he can throw meteors causally Alexander: He is able to lift his own meteor smash with a bit of focus D1G1T: So overall without speed he can’t focus Max: Nice transition like a speeding train to a kid on the tracks onto speed Speed Can keep up with Sonic Dodge attacks from Shadow and Sonic Can dodge attacks from Solaris Axel: He can keep up with Sonic Me: And also dodge attacks from said sonic and Shadow D1G1T: And can dodge attacks from Solaris Max: And now to Durability Durability Survived attacks from Infinite Taken hits from Sonic and Shadow Survived hits from Solaris Alexander: Survived Infinite attack’s Max: Taken hits from Sonic and Shadow Axel: Survived attack’s from Solaris D1G1T: Now to super form Me: Yeah it increases his stats by 1000X Axel: And give him to have endless stamina on top of that is invincible Max: Objection super forms aren’t invincible they can be damaged just the foes for the most part are below the power to even phase them D1G1T: And now the 2 favorite thing beside getting out of this predicament is his weaknesses Weakness Psychic powers can be broken Can get exhausting when he using psychokinesis for a long time Is one of the most hated character in the sonic games D1G1T: His psychic focus can be broken Max: And can get exhausting from using his powers for too long Axel: And is hated by basically everyone even though I do kinda like him Max: What *breaths* You know what I gonna kill him Me: Umm Silver May have his faults but overall he is a good combatant *Everybody screams while dodging bullets* *Me hiding under a table* Me: Okay put your predictions down below as we are trying to get the situation under control and kidding me D1G1T got shot f##k *A robot accidentally shoots the camera* Battle Axel: Okay after we finally got our Max under control Max is seen with him crosseye with foam coming out of his month Max: The colors are riveting and the zombies are making the deal with the devil Alexander: Why is he still hired by you Me: He was one who I didn’t have to have to pay I have low incomes Okay D1G1T: Okay Let’s get out of here Robots: Ready to die Axel: Crap Me: Umm the future need to be saving and the villains needs a killing Alexander: Welcome to the battlerealm = Trunks is rummaging through the remains, looking for the Two-Star Dragon Ball that was located nearby, when a ball of concrete and steel flies past his head. “You’re the one who did this! You’re the Iblis trigger!” Trunks stood up and looked at the attacker, who was a bit shorter than him. “Excuse me, but who are you?” The small, white hedgehog looks at him with rage. “I’m the one who’s gonna avenge my friends!” FIGHT! Silver opens the battle by swirling the rubble around them, occasionally having them hit Trunks from behind. The first few times, they hit Trunks without problems. “Come on, that’s not fair!” Trunks redirects the rubble to hit Silver in the face, leaving a few scratches behind. Silver levitates using his psychokinesis, still pelting Trunks with rubble. Trunks alternates between slashing the rubble with the Z-Saber and blasting the rubble away with a quick ki blast. Once he was done with the rubble, Trunks flew up and punched Silver square in the nose. The punch sent Silver plummeting back down to the ground at an alarming speed. However, Trunks gets pulled to the ground by Silver to retaliate. Suddenly, a humongous amalgamation of debris floats above Trunks. “I’m done playing games! Eat this!” The debris falls on top of Trunks, who slices it in half with the Z-Saber. Silver reacts quickly and pulls out seven crystals as energy begins to fill the air. Trunks dashed forwards, ready to cut down Silver, when Silver actually spindashes into his stomach, causing Trunks to spit out a bit of blood. “If I kill you, then I can stop Iblis and save the future!” Silver readied himself for the next attack, which was straightforward. Instead of hitting Silver, he was kicked in the back by Silver. “That’s it. I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me with no choice!” Trunks began powering up and went Super Saiyan. In a flash, Trunks was delivering plenty of punches to Silver, who was unable to even react to the flurry of attacks. Then, Trunks fired a Kamehameha at Silver, sending him flying into the moon. Upon impact, the moon had fractured into pieces. Trunks began to charge ki into two spheres, aimed at the moon. Once it was charged, he shouted out two words. “Buster Cannon!” Silver, using what was left of his energy, sent the moon at Trunks. However, he could only get it moving in his direction before his super form ran out. As the two attacks grew closer closer, Silver finished a thought before the impending doom intercepted each other. “My attempts…. He was able to counter my moves…. H-he could react even with my best attacks…. He was too powerful…. My actions, my attempts to save the future…….. W-w-was n-n-n-o-o-o use!” The moon was destroyed, and Trunks was able to create an afterimage, which had cut Silver through the center of his body. Then the attack hit Silver, and…... Silver was no more. The attack intercepted, and within a second, half of the solar system.......and the universe was destroyed. after that Trunks returned to base form after that. “Okay, now that’s done. Aaaaand I just destroyed a universe. hopefully, it won’t stay this way when I get back.” Trunks flew back to Earth, stopping Crisis City to grab one of the chaos emerald to power the time machine and fly back to his timeline. K.O.! Post–Analysis Winner screen:Trunks getting in the time machine and activates it Loser screen: A small piece of the moon remains floating through the air D1G1T: Well conclusion was shattering Axel: Silver No! Max: Gets back up Why are you doing this Axel: Yeah I just want him to win Me: To be fair he was the underdog in this bout Alexander: Yeah we are gonna try to give Silver a fair chance and some of you will say the examples are faulty but well you will see D1G1T: Yeah time to start with Strength Strength Axel: Silver best Strength feat was the meteor smash Me: Which should be around Class M D1G1T: For Trunks with him in super he fought against multiple people who is capable of doing universal acts Max: So judging by that Trunks win Alexander: Yes Max: Oh got it Speed Axel: Okay Silver Should scale to Sonic and look at this Sonic: Too easy! Omega: Speed data 130% higher than the previous entry suspected error…. Tails: Nice run, Sonic! Omega: Impossible….. At this rate, light speed will be exceeded Sonic: Light Speed? That’s small time. There’s no time no challenge Omega: Does not compute Axel: So Sliver would be around FTL Me: Yeah before you say that this is false let us say we will explain later Alexander: While Trunks dodge and should be on par with his fellow peers which dodged attacks from Goku Black which be Massively FTL Me: And Trunks win this round Durability D1G1T: Silver should be on par with Sonic who taken blows from dark gaea which should be around universe level Max: And for Trunks he taken blows from a multitude of a attack’s from Goku Black which would be around Universe or Universe+ level Axel: So sadly Trunks win this round Destructive Capabilities Alexander: Same as the last round Axel: Silver should on par with Sonic who also in sonic shuffle the final boss was a person who can affect entire dream worlds which could be universe sized Me: But Trunks as said before should be on par with his friend whom taken on Universe and universe+ threats D1G1T: Add Another point for Trunks Intelligence Max: Well Both are Gifted with there plans and being able to mostly able to keep up with their adversaries Alexander: But we barely gave it to Trunks with Silver able to get tricked by Mephiles and is extremely naive not enough to be stupid but still D1G1T: So Another point for Trunks (Base) Forms comparison Silver Trunks DC/AP: Universe < DC/AP: Universe+ Speed: FTL < Speed: Massively FTL Durability: Universe < Durability: Universe+ Strength: Class M < Strength: Universe+ Intelligence: Gifted < Intelligence: Gifted Axel: Okay for the stats are evenly in favor of Trunks who got each stats advantages like Speed,Strength,Intelligence,DC,and Durability Max: Or What we are saying is this Advantages and Disadvantages chart Trunks ++Stronger +Faster +Better Durability +Better DC +More unpredictable +Can break through Silver psychokinesis grip +Better Stamina +Longer Range +Weapons gave him close range +Flight gave him Mobility +Slightly Smarter =Mobility Silver +Can restrict Trunks movement +Could insta-kill Trunks with psychokinesis =Mobility –Slightly Dumber –More unpredictable –Worse DC –Trunks would break out of his psychokinesis –Worse Stamina –Shorter Range –No Weapons –Worse durability –Slower ––Weaker Alexander: If you don’t get the point Silver is basically outclassed but that in there base forms but for there super form Max: And That us wanking Silver But still for there super Forms Super Forms Strength Alexander: Well for Silver with the meteors of the super silver match which would be Class Z Me: For Trunks Well it should be Universal+ Max: Which means Trunks wins Speed Axel: Silver would be around Massively FTL+ from scaling of his peers Max: For Trunks it would be around massively FTL Axel: Yes Alexander: Buuuuttt Axel: God damn it Alexander: Trunks could still keep up with Silver but Silver still take the category Durability Axel: For Silver he taken blows from Solaris which would be at Universal+ from that D1G1T: For Trunks he taken blows from Goku freaking Black or Universal+ Me: Or a tied game Destruction Capabilities Alexander: For Silver He frought against Solaris once again Universal+ Max: And Trunks was able to kill Goku Black or Universal+ Me: Or a tied game (Super) Forms comparison chart Silver Trunks DC/AP: Universal+ = DC/AP: Universal+ Speed: Massively FTL+ > Speed: Massively FTL Durability: Universal+ = Durability: Universal+ Strength: Class Z < Strength: Universal+ Intelligence: Gifted. < Intelligence: Gifted Max: Well this was more closer since Silver was much more powerful but in a close call we had to give it to Trunks D1G1T: Yeah Silver was Faster and both were tied in DC and Durability Me: But Trunks was Stronger And Smarter Axel: So yeah time to pour even more salt into the wound time to the advantage and disadvantage chart Trunks ++Stronger +Can break out of Silver psychokinesis +Could keep up in Speed with speed +Longer Stamina +Better Range +Slightly Smarter =Mobility =DC =Durability –Slower still –Chaos control could be troublesome Silver +Faster +Chaos control would be a huge help +Can keep a distance +Psychokinesis can counter Trunks KI blasts =Mobility =DC =Durability –Shorter Stamina –Trunks can keep up with him –Slightly Dumber ––Weaker Results Max: With all that even in super form Silver would sooner or later will run out of options and will be defeated by Trunks Bang Me: What Alexander holds up a gun Get out Me: What D1G1T: Also hold up a gun Alexander thanks for the arm upgrades Alexander: Oh right We disabled the robots now go Max: We aren’t Gets shot in the stomach Me: Grabs Max Axel: In the end Silver dreams are still in absolution and were obliterated Axel dodge a bullet and jumps through the portal Me: The winner is Trunks Me and Max jumps through the portal and said portal closes Alexander: Note to self get more defensives D1G1T: Thanks for the arms Alexander: Yep now clean this place D1G1T: Fine D1G1T goes off Alexander: But they are right the winner is Trunks Trivia * This was the first Collab * The finisher was Originally had Trunks to break though Silver telekinesis grip and use multiple moves which destroy the moon and Mars And Trunks was going to use Final flash and Silver would barely hold his ground than Trunks would cut him in half than go miles away to charge a kamehameha and release it and both of his attacks intercepted and in turn obliterated Silver But was changed due to sounding a bit out of place __FORCETOC__ Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Collab Category:Patrick Gowen Category:Sonic Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Combatants